


puʻuwai (Soulmates)

by MissPotionsMaster



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluffyfest, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Surrogacy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPotionsMaster/pseuds/MissPotionsMaster
Summary: Steve McGarrett can't hold back anymore. He's in love with his best friend, and he has to tell him as soon as possible because, in their line of work, you never know what the next day will bring.Canon compliant until season two, episode one, AU after that.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	puʻuwai (Soulmates)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy's, this is my first fanfiction that I've written and published in almost a decade, so hopefully it isn't too bad. Obviously I don't own any of the characters that you've seen on the show, though a few are ones I made up. I also want to state that I am not from Hawai'i, so anything I have in the story about locations or customs are things I googled. I also want to point out that I have never heard the character's mention what school Grace goes to. Because of this, and the fact that she wears a uniform, I made up a private school for her to be attending. I will give the links to the websites that I got these things from at the end of the story. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

It had been a hell of a day. Steve went from being a fugitive, back to being the leader of 5-0, all charges dropped against him, but Kono was suspended because she was being investigated for the crime they committed together in order to save Chin. She made them all promise not to implicate themselves though, so none of them knew what to do. 

Danny was driving Steve home, and both sat in a tense silence. As they pulled up in front of Steve’s house, he turned to Danny asking, “Danno, will you come inside with me? I really need to talk to you about something important.” 

After a moment of silence where Danny weighed his curiosity/need to make sure Steve is ok, against his need to go to bed. He let out a sigh, turned off his car, and said “Sure” quietly, then getting out of his car.

Steve led the way into his house, and contemplated getting a beer from the fridge for a moment, assuming no one emptied his fridge in his absence, but decided he wanted a completely clear head for this conversation. They settled side by side on the couch, again falling into a tense silence. Steve took in a deep, fortifying breath, before saying “Danno, I have something I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time now, and I need you to just let me get it out. I need you to not comment or interrupt until I’m done. Please.” He looked up to make eye contact with Danny on that last plea. Danny only nodded, silently agreeing. “First, before I get to my...confession, I need you to understand that you are my best friend. Not just my current best friend, you are the best friend I have ever had. You told me once that I have trust issues, and that is true, but somehow you have broken through all of that and become one of very few people I trust to not only have my back in a fire fight, but have my back emotionally too. Second, being Uncle Steve to Gracie has become the most important job in my life. I would give up anything, including my own life, in order to keep Gracie safe. Please tell me you knew both of those things.” 

Again, Danny silently nodded, and Steve took another fortifying breath. Continuing, he said “I love being your best friend, and I love being Uncle Steve...but I really want to be more. I’ve been in love with you for longer than I even know. I can’t tell you when I fell in love with you, but I can tell you when I realized it. Do you remember when we went hiking and found that body off the edge of a cliff? I repelled down, and when I tried to climb back up, I fell and broke my arm. You ran up the mountain by yourself in order to get help for me, and I realized I completely trusted you to get help and come back. Then, the helicopter came, and I said thank you, and you drew a heart in the air, and in that moment it hit me that I am in love with a giant dork who hates pineapple and pretends to hate Hawaii, calls me names when he’s worried about me, bitches at me to show he cares, says he hates water but is taking surfing lessons for his daughter, and I could go on with the things I love about you, but I’m going to move on.” 

Steve had been staring resolutely at his clasped hands in his lap for this entire speech, and was way too nervous to look up at Danno, but if he had, he would have seen the soft smile being directed at him. Instead, he kept talking, “I decided I wasn’t going to say anything, because I have giant abandonment issues, and I didn’t want to do anything that would make you leave. I was terrified that if I told you, you would go back to HPD or back to Jersey, and take my best friend, only confident, and the little girl that now means the absolute world to me away, and I would have nothing. That is not a reflection on you, it is my own fears because my father sent me away at fifteen, and other than my SEAL team, no one has ever stuck around very long. So, I’d planned not to say anything...but then you were exposed to a bioweapon and I watched you slowly dying. After I knew you were going to be ok, and after I brought Gracie to the hospital to see you, I decided that when I returned that night to pick Gracie up that I was going to tell you. But when I got back to the hospital…” He couldn’t say it. He clinched his eyes shut in an attempt to stave off the tears that have been building. 

Danno, however, completed the thought “Rachel was there” 

Steve nodded, continuing to speak though still keeping his eyes closed. “You looked so happy, and it felt like ripping my own heart out, but I couldn’t take that away from you. I still had some hope that you weren’t back together, that she came back to take care of Grace and just fell asleep, but then you told me that you two had been together for weeks. I felt so betrayed, which isn’t your fault, you didn’t know how I felt, and even if you did you have no responsibility to return those feelings. Then I got arrested, and Rachel was pregnant, and you were planning to move back to Jersey, and I decided that if I got out of those charges, I was going to return to the Navy. I couldn’t stay at 5-0 without you. But you aren’t leaving, and you aren’t with Rachel anymore, so...I need to tell you before we get shot at again, or framed for murder, or exposed to biotoxins, or anything else. So this is me telling you that I am completely in love with you.” 

After a few moments of silence, Steve felt Danny pry his hands apart and link his own hands with them. “Am I allowed to speak now?” He asked softly, and Steve nodded. “Please look at me.” He pleaded, and it took a moment but Steve did finally open his eyes. “I wish I could tell you that I’ve known how I truly felt about you as long as you knew about me. The moment I realized that I love you was when I arrived at the Governor’s mansion in time to see you perp-walked out and placed in the back of the cruiser. I felt like my entire world was crashing down around me, and I realized that I didn’t love Rachel anymore. But she was having my baby so I was going to try to make it work. It’s not my baby though, so...anyway, I love you too.”

Danny didn’t wait for a response, he just leaned into Steve’s space, and gently kissed the other man. Instantly, Steve responded, but quickly had to pull away as a sob ripped its way through him. “What’s wrong, Babe?” Danno asked gently. 

“You love me, I never thought you would love me back. Please don’t leave me, I won’t make it.” Steve pleaded, tears streaming down his face. Gently, Danny wiped his tears away with the pads of his thumbs, and kissed Steve again. 

“Even if we don’t work out romantically, you are never going to lose me as your best friend. I have lived through having Gracie ripped away from me, and I would never do that to you, because I know she means the world to you too. You are the only one I trust to take care of Gracie in my absence.” He promises the other man. 

“I can’t do anything but sleep tonight, but will you stay with me? I want to wake up with you in my arms, and maybe if you’re here, the nightmares will stay away.” Steve requested. 

“There’s no place I’d rather be.” Danny replied.   
~~~  
From that point on, the two were even more inseparable than they had been before. A few weeks after getting together, they decided that it made the most sense for Danny to move in with him, since he had given up his apartment when he thought he was going to be moving back to Jersey. A few weeks after that, Danny received a voicemail from Stan while he was in the middle of interviewing a witness. 

“Hi Danny, I need to meet with you, can you meet for lunch or dinner today? Call me back as soon as you can.” Stan said. 

Danny played the message again for Steve who asked “Do you want me to come with you?” 

“Yes, we were about to go to lunch anyway, do you want to meet him now?” Danny replied. 

Steve shrugged and nodded, and Danny called Stan back, putting him on speaker phone. “Hello Danny” Stan answered the phone. 

“Hi Stan, we are about to go on our lunch break, and we're only about ten minutes away from your office, where do you want to meet?” 

They hung up once a restaurant decision was made, and the two men arrived about two minutes after Stan had. They exchanged small talk until the food arrived, then Danny broached the subject. “Alright Stan, what did you need to talk about?” 

“When Rachel came back, claiming that the baby is actually mine, I insisted on a paternity test. We had to wait until after the first trimester was done to do the paternity test. Last week we made the appointment, and I just got the call today with the results. I am not that baby’s father. When I called her about it, she started crying and she said she knew what the results were going to say, but that she didn’t know how to own up to her lie so she was going along with it in the hopes that I would change my mind about wanting the test done. She said she knew all along that the baby was yours, and she decided to lie when you didn’t immediately join her in New Jersey. She wanted me to keep it a secret, but I thought you deserved to know. I love her, Danny, and I love Grace, and I’m sure I will love this baby as much as I love Grace, but neither of those kids are biologically mine. You are an excellent father, and she is wrong for trying to take either of them away from you. And if you challenge for joint custody, I will support you on it.” 

There was a stunned silence, and Steve could see the anger and despair building in his partner’s eyes. He reached across the table, taking Danny’s hand in his, and calmly asked “Danny, do you want to challenge for joint custody?”

Danny looked at him, squeezed his hand, and looked back at Stan, “I want to challenge for joint custody of both Grace and the new baby. Those are my kids. You don’t have to worry about me trying to get back together with Rachel though. I could never forgive her for lying to me about this, and Steve and I are together now.” 

“Congratulations, I am happy for you both. Like I said, I’ll take your side when you challenge for custody. I actually already contacted a lawyer who is going to take your case, and I am going to pay for it. She is filling out the paperwork and will be serving Rachel with the papers later today, assuming that you agree to it.” Stan tells him. 

“Thank you man, but can I ask why you are doing this?” Danny asked. 

“The only reason you lost custody in the first place was because I could afford better lawyers than you could. What Rachel did then is wrong, what she’s done since is wrong, but what she has just done crossed so many lines, and I want both Grace and the new baby to understand that there are consequences for their actions.” Stan explained. 

“Thank you, really. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you, and I apologize for that. Please understand, I have never thought you were a bad person, but I was angry that you were seeing my daughter more than I have been allowed to.” Danny tried to explain. 

“I always understood that,” Stan assures him.   
~~~  
The following court proceedings lasted about two and a half months. Rachel’s lawyer did everything he could to rake Danny’s reputation through the coals, but Danny’s had been doing custody cases longer and knew that that actually made Rachel look worse than it did Danny. Danny’s lawyer just showed again and again that Danny is an excellent provider, a staple in the community as he has closed many high profile cases with 5-0, making Hawaii safer. She brought in Chin, Kono (who thankfully had her own charges against her dropped and was able to rejoin 5-0), Steve, other detectives at HPD, and several victims in cases that Danny had worked as character witnesses, whereas no one was willing to speak on Rachel’s behalf. 

The real turning point, where everyone knew that the judge would side with Danny, was when Stan took the stand. “You are Rachel’s husband, correct?” Danny’s lawyer asked.   
“That is correct,” He answered. 

“So then, if you don’t mind me asking, why have you volunteered as a character witness for Detective Williams rather than your wife?” She asked. 

“A few months ago, she told me she was leaving me and was pregnant with Danny’s child. Then two weeks later, she shows up at my door, claiming the baby is mine and that she wants to work on our marriage. I was suspicious, so I asked for a paternity test. At ten weeks, the paternity test was completed, and determined that the baby is not actually mine. When I confronted her about the results, she told me she had known all along, and begged me to keep it a secret from Danny.” Stan said. 

“But you told him?” The lawyer asked. 

“Yes. Danny is an excellent father, and he deserved to know the truth. Rachel had been using Grace to hurt Danny since their divorce, and I didn’t agree with it then, but I loved her and was afraid of losing her, so I kept my opinion to myself. This crossed a line though. Lying to the both of us was wrong. I know for a fact that Danny would never have done that to Rachel.” Stan explained. 

“Thank you. Your honor, we have no more witnesses.” The lawyer said, turning to address the judge. 

The judge then turned to the other lawyer, “Do you rest as well counsel?” He asks. 

The lawyer stood to address the judge, “Yes, your honor.”

“Very well. Three hour recess while I deliberate. The hearing will continue at 3:30 pm.” He banged the gavel, and the marshall called for all to rise. After the judge left, everyone left the courtroom, 5-0 decided to get lunch together so Danny would have a distraction and hopefully would not get too nervous. 

At 3:30 on the dot, the Judge returned to the courtroom, and said “Based on the evidence and testimonies given, I have come to a decision. Full legal custody of both Grace Williams, and the unborn baby will be granted to Detective Williams. Since neither party could agree on a physical custody arrangement, I will be determining the arrangement. I have decided to abide by Detective Williams' request of fifty-fifty physical custody, alternating weekly. Your lawyers will walk through the paperwork with you, and you are to agree on a day for the trade off before leaving today.” The Judge again banged his gavel, and left. The two couples and their lawyers were led to a conference room where a schedule would be made and the paperwork signed. 

Steve was the one to suggest trading off on mondays, so the kids would spend the whole school week and a weekend in one home, which would hopefully be less confusing for both. They also decided that Danny would be allowed at every ultrasound for the remainder of the pregnancy. The new schedule would take effect immediately. Since Grace is currently at Rachel’s, the following Monday Danny would pick her up from school. The last aspect of the new arrangement that was addressed was that since Danny has full legal custody of both, Rachel would have to ask his permission before taking them off of the Island, which angered Rachel, but she accepted that she had no choice in this, so she agreed and signed the forms. 

Before they left the courthouse, Danny pulled Grace aside and explained the new arrangement to her, prepared for her possible being upset or angry. “Ok Monkey, things will be a little different from here on out.” Danny said, pulling Grace into his lap. “It may take some getting used to, but from now on, you will be splitting your time between me and mom more evenly. Every week, you’ll trade off wh you are staying with. Meaning since you are at your mom’s right now, on Monday I will be picking you up from school, and you’ll spend the week and weekend with me, then the next Monday, you’ll go back to your mom’s. Do you understand, Baby?” He asked her. 

“So, I get to see you more often?” She asked hopefully. 

“Yes, every other week, you will be with me and Uncle Steve.” Danny said. She let out an excited squeal, wrapping her little arms around her father’s neck in a tight hug. “Are you happy Monkey?” He asked. 

“So happy! Where is Uncle Steve? I want to hug him too!” Danny laughed happily, pointing toward where Steve was standing with Chin and Kono, and followed after her as she hopped off his lap and sprinted to Steve. “Uncle Steve!” She called excitedly, and he turned, catching her as she jumped at him and pulling her into a hug. “I’m so happy I get to be with you and Danno more” She said as she hugged him just as tightly as she had hugged Danno. 

“I am too, Baby Girl. Danno and I love you very much.” He tells her. 

“I love you too.” She says. He lets her back down onto the ground, and Rachel calls for her to come with them. They leave and 5-0 decide to go to a bar to celebrate, then Danny and Steve will do their own private celebration back at the house.   
~~~  
For the next two years, this was their normal. Every Monday, the kids would switch homes, and Steve and Danny arranged for the neighbor’s teenager to watch them whenever both of them had to work, but they tried to have at least one of them home after school hours and on the weekends. 

On Monday, December 2nd, 2013, the state of Hawaii legalized same-sex marriage. Minutes after Danny left to pick Charlie up from daycare and bring him to Rachel’s, Steve also left. During their case several weeks earlier where a locally owned jewelry store had been robbed, he had seen the perfect ring for Danny, but didn’t want to propose while gay marriage still wasn’t legal in their state. Now that it is legal though, he knew what his Christmas present for Danno would be. What makes it even better is that they get the kids for Christmas this year, so they will be there for the proposal! 

Walking into the store, Mr. Kalua recognized him immediately, and rushed to his side. “Commander McGarrett! Has something come up with the case?” He asked worriedly. 

“No, I am actually here to buy some rings. I saw a couple that I liked when we were in here investigating and I was hoping you still had them. Both were black metal, one had these swirling engravings and an offset wood inlay, and the other had fire opal and wood inlays.” He described the rings to the jewler. 

“I yes, I know exactly which you are speaking of. They’re both Black Zirconium with Koa wood inlays. Excellent choices. I assume one is for Detective Williams?” He asks. 

“Yes, how did you know?” Steve asks curiously. 

“I have seen enough couples come through my store that I can tell when two people are in love. You two were nothing but professional, but I have a sense for these things.” The man explained. “Now, do you know his ring size?” 

“Yes sir, his is eleven, and mine is ten.I would like the one with the engravings for him, and the fire opal for myself.” Steve told the man. 

After trying his own on, it fitting perfectly, he purchased the rings, and left the store happily toting a back with the rings inside. He decided it would be the gift they exchange on Christmas Eve. They decided that since they have the kids on Christmas this year, rather than a week after, they would each open one gift on Christmas Eve. This would just be the four of them, and then Christmas morning they would open the rest of the presents before Danny and Steve would start cooking Christmas Dinner. Kono, Chin, Max, and Kamekona would come over at three, bringing along sides for dinner, and they would start eating by 4:30. Steve nervously hoped that they would have good news to share at that dinner. 

Returning to the office, he hid the ring in the desk drawer that locks. He spent the next 22 days wracked with nerves and trying not to let it show. The next three weeks dragged on, and Steve’s excitement as well as nervousness grew by the day. Thankfully they closed on their most recent case on the 22nd, and Steve gave them all the next four days off unless something major came up. 

Nearing bedtime on Christmas Eve, Steve, Danny, and the kids sat in the living room while Steve picked out the presents that each would be opening, except his own. Danny picked that one. “Alright, here you two go” He said, handing the packages to the two and ten year olds. They tore the presents open, revealing new Christmas themed pajamas, which they immediately wanted to change into. Grace ran to her room to change while Steve helped Charlie change, and Danny picked the present for Steve to open. As soon as Grace returned, Steve opened his present, revealing matching thick leather wristbands with a metal plate on each that was engraved with the date they met, the date they got together, and the date of the final custody hearing, with room for another couple of dates on them, he assumed for any future important dates that come up. He immediately put one of them on, and turned to put the other on Danny’s wrist, both smiling sappily at each other. “I love it,” He said softly. 

“Danno’s turn!” Gracie announces excitedly, and Steve goes to the tree, picking up the small package, and handing it to Danny. 

Danny tore the paper away and gasped as he opened it, seeing the two rings nestled inside. Before he could say anything, Steve gently took the ring box back, pulled the one meant for Danny out, and said “Danno, you are my best friend and my soulmate. You have made it so I can trust again. You have given me two amazing kids. The three of you are my entire world. Three weeks ago, gay marriage was legalized in Hawaii, and i went out and bought these rings the same day. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, and Gracie, and Charlie, and any other kids we have in the future. Will you, Daniel Williams, marry me?” 

Danny had tears in his eyes, and extended his left hand to the amazing man in front of him. “Of course I’ll marry you, you sap.” He said, sounding choked up with emotion. Steve slipped the ring on his left ring finger, which thankfully fit perfectly. Danny picked the ring box up again, taking out the second ring, and holding his free hand out expectantly. Steve placed his left hand in Danny’s, and Danny slid the ring onto his ring finger, then pulled the other man in for a deep kiss. 

Both Kids excitedly rushed to them, both men pulling them in for a family group hug, which is when Gracie asked “Can I call you Papa Steve now, instead of Uncle Steve?” 

Tears sprung to Steve’s eyes, and in a voice filled with emotion, he says “Of course you can Baby Girl, I would love nothing more.” 

“Papa, Papa!” Charlie said, clapping excitedly. “Daddy and Papa!” He says again. 

The next day, Chin and Kono noticed the rings immediately, and the entire team was very excited about the impending wedding.   
~~~  
They decided that they did not want a long engagement, and planned their wedding for mid-March, after getting confirmation from Danny’s whole family and from Mary that they would be able to make it out then. At first, Danny refused to even consider getting married on the beach, but one morning he and Steve took the kids to the beach. Steve was helping Grace practice surfing and Danny was wading in the shallow water with Charlie, who was wearing little floaties and goggles, and giggling every time a wave came. It was such a perfect morning, that after getting home and everyone showering, he tells Steve that he changed his mind, that a beach wedding would be perfect. 

The smile he received from his fiance made that decision more than worth it. They had asked Kono to be Danny’s best woman, and Chin to be Steve’s best man, while Grace would be the flower girl, and Charlie the ring bearer, and a justice of the peace would officiate the wedding. No one else would be in the wedding, so that no siblings felt left out, since Danny had way more of them than Steve did. 

They decided that Steve would wear his military dress blues, and Danny would wear a tuxedo. The slacks are black, while the jacket was primarily white with black lapels, a white shirt, and a black bow-tie. Chin would be wearing a navy blue suit, while Kono would wear a navy blue flowing maxi dress with a thigh high slit up the left side of the skirt. They got a tiny sky blue suit for Charlie, and Grace would be wearing a sky blue chiffon pleated knee length dress that had a flower on the left side of her waist. 

The night before the wedding, Kono and Chin demanded that Steve not stay at the house, so he instead stayed the night with Chin while Kono went over and stayed with Danny and the kids. Both had trouble sleeping, not from nerves, but from excitement. They could not wait to finally be married, and for Steve to actually be the kids’ step dad. 

During the morning of the day of their wedding, Chin and Steve went to the beach with Danny’s parents and sisters who had insisted on helping set everything up, and got the location ready. The day was beautiful, the perfect temperature, and practically no wind. The actual ceremony would take place in the late afternoon, very close to sunset, and the reception is at a hotel ballroom which all of the guests were staying in, but the hotel staff would be setting that up. All Danny and Kono had to do was get themselves and the kids ready, and arrive on time. 

Steve looked into the mirror, assessing the state of his uniform. It looked as perfect as he was trained to keep it, and he was so proud to wear it on his wedding day. He couldn’t wait to have Danny see him in it, and to see Danny in his tux. 

“Hey Chin” Steve said as they stood in front of all of their guests, waiting for Kono, the kids, and Danny to arrive. 

“Yeah Steve?” Chin asks from his left. 

“How did I get this lucky?” Steve asked, voice full of wonder and awe. 

“You deserve this. You both deserve everything good and happy.” Chin tells him. 

Before he could respond, the music began to play, and he couldn’t help but smile as he watched Kono come up the aisle, followed by Grace and Charlie, and finally, Danny and his mother came up the aisle. A beaming smile spread across Steve’s face, tears sprung to his eyes, and he couldn’t help or hide the tears that now sprung to his eyes. 

Once Danny was beside Steve, and the two faced each other holding hands, the Justice of the Peace began to speak, “We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, The Joining of two hearts. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining of Commander Steven McGarrett and Detective Daniel Williams in marriage. The Hawaiian word for love is Aloha. Today we’ve come together to celebrate the special Aloha that exists between Steven and Daniel and their desire to make their Aloha eternal through the commitment of marriage. Steven and Daniel, you are entering into marriage because you want to be together. You are marrying because you know you will grow more in happiness and Aloha more fully as life-mates. You will belong entirely to each other, one in mind, one in heart, and in all things. No greater blessing of happiness can come to you than to have this devoted Aloha, which you now publicly affirm. Keep this understanding of your marriage alive in the days ahead. May your Aloha continuously grow truer and more wonderful with each day you enjoy together.”

The justice then turned to the table set up behind him, picking up the leis and handing one to each of the men. “At this time I would like to have you present to each other these leis. In Hawaii, we exchange leis as a symbol of our love. The beautifully crafted lei with its hand-picked flowers and twine, carefully bonded together with love, is a reflection of your love and Aloha for one another. As you exchange these leis you will begin to weave your lei in life together with love. And now, with loving aloha, please present your leis to one another with a smile and a kiss upon each other's cheek and an Aloha.” 

Steve placed the one in his hands over Danny’s hand, coming to rest around his neck, kissed his beloved on the cheek, and said “Aloha”. Danny repeated the action, kissing Steve on the cheek, and whispering “Aloha,” not trusting his voice to be steady if he spoke above a whisper. 

The officiant began speaking again, “A good marriage must be created. In marriage the "little" things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, ”I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world. It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is not only marrying the right person -- it is being the right partner. Now, it is time for you to recite your vows.” 

While traditionally, they would repeat the vows after the officiant said them, they decided that they wanted to memorize them rather than do a call and response. Steve went first, saying “I, Steven, take you Daniel to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep.”

Danny squeezed his hands firmly, silently expressing how much he loves this man. He waited for the returning squeeze before starting to speak, “I, Daniel, take you Steven to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep.” 

The Justice began to speak again. “Steven and Daniel, I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and happiness.” 

Here the Justice paused, allowing for a moment of silence before continuing on. “Steven, do you take Daniel to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?” 

“I do,” Steve said, voiced raspy and full of emotion. 

The Justice now turned to Daniel, and said, “Daniel, do you take Steven to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?” 

“I do,” Daniel said, equally emotional, tears now falling down his cheeks. 

“Who has the rings?” The Justice asked, and Gracie nudged Charlie forward. Once the boy realized it was his turn, he excitedly bounced up to his daddy and his papa, and held up the engraved wooden box that he had been carefully holding for the duration of the ceremony. “The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken.” 

Steve took Danny’s ring out of the box, slid it onto Danny’s left ring finger and recited “I Steven, take thee, Daniel to be my Husband- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my Husband, for as long as we both shall live.” 

Tears were now streaming down both of their faces. Danny took the remaining ring out of the box, slid it onto Steve’s finger, and recited “I Daniel, take thee, Steven, to be my Husband- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my Husband, for as long as we both shall live.” 

Now, with their hands clasped between them, the Justice placed a lei over their hands. “These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams. These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May Steven and Daniel see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter and guide.” 

After another pause, the Justice continued, “To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust, to know, that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both have pledged to today. Today you have exchanged vows, leis, I dos, and rings. You have pledged your Aloha to each other. So, By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss your husband.” The Justice concluded, and as the two men kissed, everyone began to cheer and clap. 

At the reception, they danced their first dance to “Can’t Help Falling In Love” by Elvis. While both could dance better than just swaying, all they wanted to do was hold each other closely. As they swayed, they softly spoke to each other. “You look beautiful in that tux” Steve whispered to Danny, causing the other man to blush slightly. 

“Not nearly as handsome as you look in that uniform. I love you so much, I can’t believe we’re married now.” Danny says softly. 

“I’m so insanely lucky that you chose me.” Steve replied. Danny leaned in expectantly, Steve meeting him and they kissed again.   
~~~  
On the fourth night of their two week honeymoon to Venice, Italy, Steve couldn’t sleep, and his third sigh roused a barely drowsing Danny. “What’s wrong, Babe?” 

“It’s nothing, go back to sleep.” Steve whispers. 

“It’s obviously not nothing, you’re lying awake at three in the morning on our honeymoon, where you should be relaxing.” Danny says, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist, and nuzzling his face against Steve’s shoulder. 

“I was just thinking...How many kids do you want?” Steve asks, hesitation clearly evident in his voice. 

“I always imagined I would have four or so. Why?” He asks, not knowing he just gave Steve a little bit of hope. 

“You know I love Gracie and Charlie, the three of you are my entire world, but I miss when Charlie was a baby, and I never even got to see Grace as a baby. I love being their step dad, it’s my favorite job in the world, but…” He heaved a sigh, not wanting to hurt Danny’s feelings in any way. 

“But you want to be a daddy too. I’m guessing you also want a baby that we’ll have full custody of. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. I would love to have another baby.” Danny tells him.

“Are you sure?” Steve asks, voice betraying his uncertainty and nervousness. 

“Absolutely certain. I think we should do surrogacy, rather than adoption, at least for our next baby. And I think you should be the biological father.” Danny says. 

“Really? You’d be ok with that?” Steve asks. 

“Of course I am ok with it. We have two wonderful babies at home that share my DNA, now we should have one that shares yours. I love you, and I want to give you everything you want.” Danny assures him. 

“Do you think we could look into an agency as soon as we get back?” Steve asks, now sounding like an excited little kid. 

“Of course we can. How long have you been thinking about this?” Danny asks. 

“Since before I proposed, but I didn’t know how we would do that without being married. Now we are married, though, so that isn’t a problem anymore.” Steve answers. 

Danny unexpectedly lurches up into a sitting position, throws his leg over Steve so that he’s now straddling him, and kisses him deeply. “What was that for?” Steve asks.

“You’ve been thinking about expanding our family since before you proposed. That means you were committed to forever with me before we even knew if it was ever going to be legal for us to get married.” Danny answers seriously, leaning in to kiss him again. 

“Of course I am committed to you. I’ve been committed to you since before we started dating. You’re it for me. You’re my soulmate.” Steve tells him. 

“As soon as we get back, we’re going to find a surrogate, and we are going to have another baby.” Danny promises.  
~~~  
That is exactly what they did. The minute they were back, Steve started doing research about the best surrogacy agencies on the island, and finally picked one about a week and a half after returning. He and Danny were able to make an appointment for the following day, right when they’d normally take lunch. Thankfully it was a slow day of mostly paperwork, since they’d finished up a case the day before, so if they took a bit longer of a lunch than usual, no one would really notice. 

Walking into the agency was one of the most nerve wracking things Steve had ever done, which amused Danny to no end. He had taken to calling him Super SEAL again in a mocking tone, “You flew into North Korea without a second thought but this has you shaking with nerves?” He mocked. 

“First of all, North Korea had obviously been a very bad idea, and you all had to come save me. Secondly, I have had military tactics and training drilled into me since I was seventeen years old, that stuff is easy. I’ve been making the whole step dad thing up as I go, and now I have to convince strangers that I’ll be a good dad, and to do the pregnancy for me. These people have my future as a daddy in their hands, and that is terrifying to me.” Steve explains. After over three years as partners and over two of dating, Steve was finally able to actually share his feelings with Danny, rather than bottle them up.   
“Babe, you are an excellent dad, and they’re going to agree.” Danny assures him. He would have said more, except that a young woman came into the lobby and called them back. They followed her back into a consultation room which consisted of a desk with several binders, a computer, and a tablet on it, and several chairs as well as brochures in holders on the walls. 

They waited for a few minutes before another woman entered the room. “Steven and Daniel McGarrett-Williams?” she asked as she entered the room. 

“Yes, please call me Danny, and this is my husband Steve.” Danny said, both men standing to shake the woman’s hand. 

“I’m Amelia Windsor, but please just call me Amelia. Since you are here, I assume you’re looking into a surrogate?” Both men nodded their heads, and she smiled reassuringly at them. “Of course. We categorize our surrogates into groups depending on what you’re looking for. For instance, we have several beauty pageant winners, we have tested the IQs of every surrogate, several who were athletes in college or professionally. We start by sorting their general characteristics such as height, hair color, and eye color, and then sort them further from there. We also screen for possible genetic conditions such as heart defects, that sort of thing.” She paused in order to allow for questions if they had any, but both men just nodded and remained silent. “Alright, so what we will do first is look through the possible surrogates, and you will select your favorites. We recommend picking several, because we will then make a follow up appointment where you will meet with those you selected. We can make as many of those appointments as necessary for you to make a confident decision. Once you have chosen, and that surrogate is also comfortable, an appointment will be made to collect the specimen from one or both of you. Have you talked about who will provide the specimen?” she asked.

“Yes we have, I will be” Steve answers. 

“Lovely. We will then inseminate the surrogate. Now, you are both welcome to be at that appointment, but it is not required. About a month after, we will have another appointment to run a pregnancy test. If it is negative, we will collect another sample and try again. If it is positive, we will organize future ultrasound appointments, payment, and answer any other questions you may have. We do not require payment until a positive pregnancy test. If there is a miscarriage, another attempt will be free. In the event there are multiples, such as twins, you are only going to be charged once. The price is per successful pregnancy, not per baby. Any questions?” 

“No ma’am,” Steve says, and Danny shakes his head. 

“Alright, now, have you thought about the possible characteristics you would be looking for?” She asks. 

“Athletic ability and high intelligence” Danny answers. He and Steve had talked about it while they were searching for an agency, so they had an agreed upon answer before going in. “We don’t really have a preference about appearance.” He adds.

Amelia turns to her binders and selects the one furthest away from them, “Alright, these are our surrogates with the highest IQs. This section with the yellow tab is for those with high athletic ability as well. We have some gymnasts, several surfers, a couple volleyball players, and some others. I’m going to leave the room while you look, and I will check in with you both in about twenty minutes.” She says with a smile, handing them the binder and some sticky tabs so they could mark their favorites, then standing and leaving the room. 

Over the next fifteen minutes, they narrowed it down to four surrogates. A brunette gymnast who had graduated from UCLA. A brunette surfer who was born and raised here in Hawaii, left to go to NYU for college, and came back. A blonde who had played volleyball for Baylor. Lastly, a redhead who had been a pro surfer first in San Diego before moving here for college and staying here, joining the pro surfing circuit here. Once Amelia returned, they set up an appointment for later the same week to meet with the four. 

When they get back to the office, Steve pulls Chin into his office, and closes the door. “Am I in trouble, Boss?” Chin asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Should you be?” Steve replies with a smirk before saying, “No you aren’t in trouble. I need to ask you for a favor, but I need you to swear to keep this to yourself.”

“Of course, what can I do?” Chin asks, concern evident in his features. 

“Today, Danny and I met with a surrogacy agency. On Friday, we have another appointment with them at 1:00 and I need you to be in charge for a couple of hours. I really need Danny and me not to get any calls while we are there.” 

“Wow, you’ve only been married for a few weeks, and you’re already wanting another baby?” He asks, a beaming smile on his face. 

“Yeah, we love being dad’s and we miss Charlie being a baby, We decided it was as good of a time as any. Will you cover for us for a couple of hours?” He asks. 

“Of course man, anything you need.” Chin answers.   
~~~  
That Friday, they were back at the agency to meet with the possible surrogates. The first girl, the former gymnast, was eliminated immediately, because she felt uncomfortable about being a surrogate for a same-sex couple. The brunette surfer was eliminated, because their personalities just did not mesh well. Danny had made a sarcastic remark to Steve, which Steve knew was just a joke and a defense mechanism for his nerves, but the woman seemed to be genuinely upset. Neither wanted to tiptoe around her for the next nine months, so they decided to not go with her. The volleyball player seemed nice enough, but just didn’t feel right. The redhead though, was perfect. She responded to Danny’s sarcasm with a quick wit, managed to ease Steve’s nerves without even trying, and showed genuine interest in their work and their current kids. She just seemed to effortlessly fit. 

Her name is Samantha Campbell. She has bright red hair, bright blue eyes, and stands at 5’9”. When she left the room again, Amelia returned to talk to Steve about the surrogates. “We would like Samantha,” Steve tells her, making Amelia smile. 

“I thought you might. If you’re willing to wait here, I will discuss this with Samantha. She may ask for another meeting before agreeing, so just be prepared for that.” Amelia said. Both men nodded, and she left them alone in the room. Twenty minutes later, she and Samantha both returned to the room. “Shehas agreed to be your surrogate, and now we have some logistics to talk about.” Amelia stated.

Things moved fairly rapidly after that. Steve provided a sample that day, but they had to wait for Samantha to start ovulating to do the insemination. That took a couple weeks, and unfortunately on the day of, they had caught a big case, and couldn’t make it to the appointment. Both Amelia and Samantha assured them that it was alright, that they would go ahead without them, and set up an appointment in about a month to do the pregnancy test. 

Almost exactly a month later, both were able to come in on their day off. Steve had given everybody a long weekend since they had pulled several all nighters on their last case, and everyone needed some recouping time. They were both trying to temper their hopes, knowing it was possible that it would take more than one attempt, but were so excited at the prospect of having another baby that they were nearly bounding while they waited. 

“Congratulations guys, it’s positive! You’re going to have a baby!” The OB/GYN that had run the test told them, a beaming smile on her face. “Now, we’re going to schedule the first ultrasound. You are four weeks pregnant, and we would like you to come in at six weeks. After that, barring any complications requiring closer monitoring, we will be doing ultrasounds at twelve, eighteen, and twenty-two weeks. Any questions?” 

“Not at the moment, no.” Danny answered for both he and Steve. 

“Alright, if you do, don’t hesitate to call and ask. Here is my card.” Dr. Simmons said, handing her business card to Danny. 

Knowing that the risk of miscarriage lowered drastically around the twelve week mark, they decided that they wouldn’t tell anyone that they were expecting baby. The next two weeks went by quickly. Several cases came up which kept the men occupied. Both were able to get away from work for the six week ultrasound, though neither could make heads or tails out of what they were looking at. Apparently it was good though. 

The following two months dragged by. They wanted to tell people so badly, and pretending they weren’t excited was exhausting. Because they wanted to tell everyone so badly, they arranged to get half the day off for the twelve week ultrasound, so they could tell the kids when they got done with school/daycare. They also arranged for everyone to come over for a barbecue the next day so they could tell everyone else. This left enough time between telling the ids and the telling the team to call both of their families and tell them. 

Arriving at the twelve week appointment, they had no idea that they were about to receive a shock. The doctor turned the sound on so that they could listen to the heartbeat, and tears immediately sprang to both men’s eyes. “That’s our baby!” Steven said reverently, not able to look away from the screen, though he still wasn’t really sure what he was looking at if he was being honest. 

“Actually,” the doctor started, causing both men and Samantha to turn from the screen, now looking at Dr. Simmons. She continued, “These are your babies. Do you hear that echo after the heartbeat? That’s the second heart beat. Here is Baby A” She said, pointing to one little blob on the screen, “And here is Baby B” She says, pointing to the second blob. “Congratulations boys, you’re going to have twins.” She concluded. 

Both Danny and Steve were in shock. Both had tears running down their faces, and they could not believe their luck. “You did say you wanted four” Steve says to Danny with a smirk on his face. 

“That’s true, I did.” Danny said, a beaming smile taking over his own.   
~~~  
Since Samantha lives alone, and a pregnancy with twins has a higher risk for complications, she moved into the house with Steve and Danny at the five month mark. About a month later, Danny and Steve were both working, and it was Rachel’s week with the kids, so they didn’t expect much to happen. Steve was on restricted duty since he had gotten an injury in their previous case, and was the only one in the office since everyone else was out interviewing witnesses and running down leads. 

It was coming up on four when he received a call from Grace’s school. “Steve McGarrett-Williams” He answers. 

“Hello, this is Amber Mintz, the principal of Kahananui Preparatory Academy. I understand that Mrs. Edwards is supposed to have Grace this week, but she has not come to get her yet, and we can’t get in touch with either her or Detective Williams. You are also on the list of approved adults to pick Grace, and we were wondering if you are available to come get her.” The woman whom he had only met once or twice stated from the other end of the phone. 

“Of course, I will be there in about ten minutes.” Steve tells her, hanging up and walking out to his truck immediately. After a moment, a thought pops into his head, and he pulls his phone out again, calling the daycare that Charlie attends. He finds out that he, too, has not been picked up. He immediately tries to call Rachel, and then Stan, with no answer. Once he retrieved the kids, he returned to headquarters, setting them up in his office so Grace can work on her homework and Charlie could take a nap. This kind of situation is exactly why he’d insisted on having a playpen for Charlie in the office. 

As he was closing the door to his office, his phone began to ring again. Without looking, he answered, “Commander McGarrett” 

“This is Detective Jefferson with LAPD, do you know Rachel and Stan Edwards?” the man asked. 

"Yes, I do. Has something happened?" He asks. 

"You were listed among Mrs. Edwards' emergency contacts. I'm sorry to have to inform you that they were in an accident today. Rachel died on impact and Stan died enroute to the hospital." The LA detective informed him. 

Steve froze in shock. Dead? How were they both dead? "How did this happen?" He asks, glancing at the window into his office, where he could see Grace working on her homework. He listened to every detail the detective told him, thanked him, and hung up the phone. 

Immediately he dialed Danny, who thankfully answered this time. "Hey babe, we're on our way to interview the last witness" he said. 

"No, I need you to come back to the office right away." Steve tells Danny, doing everything he could to keep his voice steady. While he wasn't a big fan of Rachel, he never wanted her dead, and just thinking about how painful this will be for the kids broke his heart. 

"Has something happened?" Danny asks. 

"I'll explain when you get here." Steve says, not wanting to say anything over the phone. 

"Ok, we'll be there in ten. Love you." Danny says. 

"Love you too" he replies, hanging up the phone. 

When Danny walked up to Steve, who was standing at their smart-table and staring into space, he immediately noticed the distressed look on the other man’s face. Before he could say anything, he noticed movement through the window looking into Steve’s office, and saw his daughter spinning in Steve’s chair, probably humming to herself. “Why are the kids here?” He asks curiously. 

Steve sighed, took him by the hand, and led him into Danny’s office. Once the door was closed, the pair sat in the chairs across from where Danny usually sits, and Danny silently waited for Steve to explain. Steve took a deep breath, took both of Danny’s hands in his, and began to explain. “I got a call from the school. They said that they know that it’s Rachel’s week, but no one came to pick Grace up and they couldn’ get ahold of her, Stan, or you, and I’m the other approved adult in her file. On my way to pick up Grace, I called the daycare and they told me that Charlie had not been picked up yet either. So I picked both of them up and brought them here. Just after we got back here, I got a call from a detective in LA. Apparently Rachel and Stan were in LA for a business trip. They were driving to the airport this morning, when a truck in the opposing lane blew a tire. It hopped the median, and hit them head on. Rachel and the other driver died on impact, and Stan died not long after arriving at the hospital. He told me that it took so long to call because their IDs got lost at the scene.”

“She’s gone? How am I supposed to explain to them that she’s gone?” Danny asks, grief apparent in his voice. Earlier in the relationship, Steve was insecure about Danny’s remaining feelings for Rachel, but now he knew that grief was more for the kids than for himself. 

“We’ll take them home, and we’ll tell them together. We’ll take the next few days off of work, Gracie will stay home from school, and we will get through this together.” Steve said confidently, but gently. 

“I don’t know how to relate to them on this. The only relatives that died when I was growing up was my grandpa, but I was younger than Charlie. I don’t remember him at all.” Danny says worriedly. 

“Danny, I have lost both of my parents. If the kids need to talk to someone who can relate to losing a parent, I can handle that. But they need their daddy too, not because you can relate to what they’re going through, but because you love them and protect them. You're their Danno.” Steve reassures his worried husband. 

Danny didn’t respond. Instead, he moved from his chair to sit in Steve’s lap, wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and just soaked up all of the comfort that Steve was offering. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist, kissed his temple, and sat in silence, allowing Danny to process for as long as he needed. After about fifteen minutes of just sitting there, Danny whispers “Let’s go home” Steve nodded, released his hold on Danny, and followed him out of the office. Chin had been coming to find them, bumping into them in the hall between the two offices, and instantly knew something was wrong. 

“Chin, we have to take the next few days off. You’re in charge while we’re gone.” Steve tells him. 

“What’s wrong?” Chin asks seriously. 

“Rachel and Stan died today in Los Angeles. We’re going to stay home with the kids,” Danny tells their friend. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry. Of course, I have everything covered here. Kono and I will bring you dinners for the next few days. “ Chin says. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Danny quickly says.

“Yes we do. You’re ohana, and ohana takes care of each other.” Chin says firmly.   
~~~  
The next few days were rough. Gracie was nearly constantly crying, clinging to either man and sleeping in their bed with them. Charlie didn’t really understand why, but he did understand that mommy wasn’t coming back. After four days of everyone staying home, Danny and Steve had to return to work. Instead of making them go back to school or daycare, Samantha offered to watch them, seeing as she lived with the family for the time being anyway. Danny and Steve would take turns coming home to check on them, and Kono and Chin were more than happy to help pick up the slack that the two men couldn’t handle at the moment. 

Slowly both children adapted. Gracie had stayed up on the homework that the teachers were emailing them, and after three weeks, she returned to school with the understanding that if it became too much, they would come get her immediately. Samantha insisted on watching Charlie though, rather than having him return to daycare yet. 

Danny was right when he said that he couldn’t really relate to that grief, so whenever Gracie wanted to talk about missing her mom, she went to her Papa Steve. She knew since before Rachel died that Steve had lost his mom when he was only a little older than her, and that he lost his dad shortly before she met him. She was comfortable talking to him about it, whereas she worried that her Danno would think he wasn’t enough for her if she talked to him. Steve constantly assured her that Danno understood that that is not what she meant, but didn’t push her to talk sooner than she was ready. After she got into a fight at school because another kid said something that upset her, both men decided that she needed more help than they could offer, and found a child therapist for her to see. At first Grace hated it, but after a couple weeks, she agreed that it was helping her. 

By the time that Samanth’s water broke half way through her 37th week of the pregnancy, the family had mostly adjusted to the new normal. She was at the house with Charlie and Grace on a Saturday, but Steve and Danny had gotten called in on a new case at about four in the morning. She and Grace were making their lunch when the contractions that she’d thought were Braxton-Hicks suddenly got a lot more painful, and she felt liquid running down her legs. “Sammy? Are you ok?” Grace asked when Samantha let out a pain filled gasp. 

“Sweetie, I’m going to need you to call your Daddy and Papa. The babies are coming.” She said calmly, handing the little girl her unlocked cell phone. 

Grace quickly dialed her Papa’s number, who answered after only the second ring. “Hey Baby Girl, what’s up?” He asked. 

“Papa, you and Danno have to come back right now! Sammy says the babies are coming!” she says urgently. 

“Gracie, I need you to be brave for me ok? Danno and I are on the other side of the island, which will take too long to get back to the house. I need you to call 9-1-1 and tell them that Sammy is in labor, then I need you to get my camo backpack from the closet under the stairs. That has the clothes for Sammy and the babies. Can you do that for me?” He asks.

“Yes Papa” She says seriously. 

“Good girl. Once you have the backpack, get your’s and Charlie’s shoes on, and go with Sammy in the ambulance. Danno and I will meet you at the hospital, alright?” 

“Yes sir,” She said, taking his orders and her role as the brave big sister seriously. 

“Danno and I love you very much, and we will see you soon.” Steve tells her in a gentle voice. 

“I love you too Papa” She says, then hangs up the phone, following his instructions to the letter. By the time the paramedics arrived, she’s wearing the backpack, got her and Charlie’s shoes on, left Charlie sitting with Sammy in the living room, and waited at the door to let them in. 

The medics quickly evaluated the laboring woman, got her onto a gurney, and got all three into the back of the ambulance. When they arrived at the hospital, Danno and Steve were there and waiting. Danny lifted Charlie into his arms and took Grace by the hand while Steve checked on Samantha. They were asked to stay out in the hall while the nurses got Samantha changed into a gown and did the initial exam, then were allowed in. 

“Alright guys, looks like you are about four centimeters dialated. This will probably take a few hours. I’ll have a more accurate estimate after your next exam, which will be in about an hour. Might want to get comfortable.” Dr. Simmons tells them. 

“Thank you, Dr. Simmons” Samantha says. 

“Daddy, how long did I take to be born?” Grace asked her father. 

“A long time monkey, more than a day.” Danny answered, pulling the girl into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. 

“That’s a really long time,” She said with wide eyes. 

“Hopefully this won’t take quite that long.” Samantha says, smiling at the family that surrounds her. 

“Me too. I want to meet our babies!” Steve says with an excited smile, a sleeping charlie in his lap and resting his head on Steve’s chest. 

“Are they boys or girls?” Gracie asks. 

“We don’t actually know. They were never laying in a way that we could see during any of the check ups.” Steve answers. 

“Do you have boys and girls names picked out then?” She asks. 

“Yes we do, but we aren’t telling anyone until the babies are born. We want it to be a surprise.” Danny tells his oldest. 

She sighed but nodded, knowing she wouldn’t be able to get them to change their minds. Six hours later, Dr. Simmons is doing another checkup, but Steve notices that she is frowning and talking much less than in the previous checks. “What’s wrong, Doc?” He asks. 

Well, Baby A is doing well and has turned correctly, but Baby B’s heart rate keeps dropping when a contraction hits. We’re going to turn you on your left side, which should hopefully ease any strain on both babies, and I am going to come back in a half hour to check on them again. If Baby B’s heart rate is still dropping, we are going to have to do a c-section. Unfortunately, only one of you can come with, so you’ll both want to decide who is going to come into the OR with Samantha.” Dr. Simmons tells them as several nurses come in to help turn Samantha on her side. 

Once everyone left again, Danny says, “Babe, I was there for both Grace’s and Charlie’s births. You should be the one to go back with her.” 

“Are you sure?” Steve asks, wanting to go back but not wanting to make Danny feel like he has to give up that right just to make him happy. 

“I’m very sure. I’ll stay here with the kids, and you’ll go back to make sure our new babies are ok.” Danny tells him. 

“Thank you,” Steve says, leaning in to kiss his husband. 

When Dr. Simmons came in a half hour later, Baby B’s stats had not improved much, so she determined that it was safest to do a C-section. A nurse took Steve to another room to get changed into scrubs and put on a hair net and the booties that cover your shoes while the doctor and another nurse prepped Samantha for surgery. Thankfully her epidural had already taken affect, so the actual surgery shouldn’t take long. 

Back in the OR, both Samanth and Steve were nervous, “Steve, tell me that all three of us are going to be ok,” Sam requested nervously. 

“You and both of those babies are going to be more than ok. Those babies will be perfect, and you will be healthy and recover. Danny and I will take care of you while you recover from the c-section, and if you want, we want to keep in touch, even after you move out again.” Steve tells her, his hand resting on the top of her head comfortingly. 

“I want to keep in touch as well,” Samantha says with a grateful smile. 

In other circumstances, Steve wouldn’t watch the surgery. Blood and guts didn’t really bother him, but he gets antsy watching a life saving surgery happening and not being able to help. He is a man of action and knowing there is nothing he can do to help makes him twitchy. This was different though. These are his babies, and he had to watch them enter the world. He had to make sure that they were ok with his own eyes. 

He watched as they cut her open and moved her other organs out of the way, and pulled Baby A free, suctioning its airways clear, and cleaning it off even as it began to scream. “Baby A born at 19:23 on January 13th. Five pounds twelve ounces.” The nurse that had taken his first baby announced. 

He held his breath as Baby B was now removed, as Baby B was the one that had been having problems. They did the same with Baby B, and it too began squirming and screaming. “Baby B born at 19:25 on January 13th. Five pounds five ounces.” The second nurse announced. 

“Are they both ok?” Steve asks nervously. 

Both of the nurses moved toward them, the first nurse laying the baby on Samantha’s chest and holding it in place, and the second nurse handing him their second baby. “They’re both beautiful and healthy.” The second nurse answered. 

“Alright Steve, I’m going to finish closing Samantha while the nurses take those beautiful girls up to the NICU to do a full check on them. Once it’s determined that they are healthy and thriving, the nurses will bring them down to Samantha’s room. We’ll handle the birth certificates then.” Dr. Simmons tells him even as she’s finishing the surgery. 

“Did you say girls?” Steve asks. He had been so relieved that they were alive, he had forgotten to ask if they were girls or boys. 

“Yes, I did. Congratulations Papa, you have two more beautiful baby girls.” She tells him, and Steve couldn’t help it, he immediately started crying. 

They were taken back to Samantha’s room, where Steve was allowed to change back into his own clothes. Once everyone was settled, Danny finally asked “How are they?” 

“They’re perfect. Our first baby girl was five pounds and twelve ounces, and our second baby girl was five pounds and five ounces. They’re getting a full check up in the NICU, then they’ll be brought down.” He relays the information about their newest additions. 

“Girls?!” Grace asked excitedly. 

“Yup, our little family just gained two more beautiful and strong little girls. You’re going to have to help them out a lot. Are you ready for that?” Steve asks their oldest daughter, who nodded enthusiastically. 

Hours later, after giving the family some time alone with the newest members of the ohana, Kono and Chin knocked on the door of the recovery room. “Can we come in?” Kono asked. 

“Of course, guys, come meet our daughters” Danny says happily. 

“I knew they were girls!” Kono says happily. 

“I had a feeling they were girls too,” Chin tells them with a broad smile. 

“Yeah, I did too,” Steve admits. 

“What are their names?” Kono asks. 

Danny hands her the baby he had been holding, “This is Braelynn Tegan McGarrett-Williams. She is the younger and smaller of the two. She’s the one that had complications. Braelynn means strength and Tegan means darling one. They’re family names on my mother’s side.” 

Steve gently passes the baby he had been holding to Chin. “And this is Kai Nani McGarrett-Williams.” 

“‘Beautiful Sea’, it’s fitting.” Chin says, looking at the beautiful, sleeping little girl in his arms. 

“We were hoping that you two would be their godparents” Steve tells them, a smile playing across his lips as he takes in their surprised looks. 

“Really?” Kono asks, immediately starting to tear up. 

“Of course, there isn’t anyone else we would want,” Danny answers. 

“I’m honored,” Chin says, a look of seriousness that tells Seve just how important this role is to the other man. 

“Me too,” Kono says, tears falling down her cheeks. 

After spending some time with the babies, Kono and Chin took Grace and Charlie back to the house, where they’d stay to watch them until the rest of the McGarrett-Williams family could leave the hospital. Steve looked from Samantha who was asleep in the hospital bed, to Kai who was asleep in his arms, and finally to Danny and Braelynn who were sitting next to him on the little couch in the corner of the recovery room. 

“I can’t believe that just a few years ago, I’d lost my dad, was estranged from my sister, and had no idea what I was going to do next. Now...God, Danno, you’ve changed my life and I couldn’t be more grateful. I love you,” He whispers emotionally, looking at his husband of almost a year, but partner of more than four. 

“I can’t believe it either, but I’m so glad that it has happened. I couldn’t imagine where I would be if you hadn’t forced your way into my life. I love you so much, Babe.” Danny replies, leaning in to give Steve a loving kiss. There would be plenty to figure out in the coming days, like how they’re going to finish the case they’d been working on, but that was a problem for later. Tonight, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Wedding Ceremony: https://www.greatofficiants.com/hawaiian-wedding-ceremony
> 
> Danny's Ring: https://www.happylaulea.com/collections/black-zirconium-rings/products/black-zirconium-hawaiian-jewelry-ring-with-offset-koa-wood-inlay-8mm-flat-shape-comfort-fitment
> 
> Steve's Ring: https://www.happylaulea.com/collections/the-ceramic-collection/products/hi-tech-black-ceramic-ring-with-fire-opal-koa-wood-tri-inlay-inlay-8mm-dome-shape-comfort-fitment
> 
> Kahananui: means "the great work" according to https://www.scarymommy.com/hawaiian-last-names/
> 
> Pu'uwai means Soulmates according to Google Translate
> 
> I chose the girls' names based on their meaning, not really their origin, but i made the first and middle names match in origin. I hope these two non-native hawaiians naming their daughter a Hawaiian name isn't offensive. I chose it because that is not only where Steve grew up, where he considers home, but it is also where both men found their chosen family. The welsh names are just pretty, and it's reasonable to me that either men could have had relatives come from Wales.   
> Kai is a hawaiian name meaning "Sea"  
> Nani is a Hawaiian name meaning "Beautiful"  
> Braelynn is a Welsh name meaning "Strength"  
> Tegn is a Welsh name meaning "Darling One"


End file.
